clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sockpuppets411
was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 21:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Do you want to be Writer or editor? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Candle Wick - Let's Lay Down the Law I know it's a dramatic title, but let's lay down the law before it starts. First off, keep it G rated. If it is not, I'll sweep through and G it myself. Second, use CP references. Remember: penguins have a different anatomy tha humans, they often behave different, and they actually sleep standing up, just for the record. Third, try using unused characters. B, M, ect. all need some use. Fourth, do your research before writing. Try to learn about the places and characters you plan to use. Fifth, feel free to ask any question about any chraracter or place at any time. We will be happy to help! That's Wikia's "power of crowds" philosophy at work. Sixth: According to the book Weird U.S., the satanic doctrine uses candles to begin their devil-worship. I know you don't do that, but be careful with the candles! They light rooms! Candles are also used to usher in magical acts that defy Christ and many people's beliefs. Seventh, always remember that candles create a rather dramatic sense, and usually don't appear in the modern world. Unless there's a power outage or this is set in a historical context, candles are a rather risky business. Eighth, if magic is involved, head on down to the CP Wiki's Project:Law. The magical code is there. Ninth, if you use Latin, provide a translation immediantly afterward. Ensure it is accurate. Tenth, have fun! Is that not the CPFW is about? Keep it G and we will be filled with glee! TurtleShroom RE: Turkeys YEAH! Thank you! -- TurtleShroom Sorry... ... I like my stories to be very realistic. Anyway, about the meteor breaking up-- it should pass between the Earth and the Moon, and get torn up because it passes into the Earth's Roche Limit (like what happened with Comet Shoemaker-Levy 9). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey Sockpuppets! Help me! I'm blocked on the Club penguin Wiki because Icmer In Nyc got blocked! He has the same IP as me! Unblock me please!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry... I am sorry I made you quit. I'm sorry I ticked you off. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Go back to the Club penguin wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:35, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I helped with your Candlewick story. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:49, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I ended up leaving for a short while from Club Penguin Wiki. I will come back. If you come back to Club Penguin Wiki, I will come back. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:52, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Please come back to the Club Penguin Wiki. Sk8rbluscat didn't mean to do it. He is your best friend. Don't let him OR me down, please come back. Please come back, please! I'll be your friend, forever.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 00:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Man, I wish I was a sysop! So when the Walrus attacks, i'll turn on Special:Protectsite to stop him. Because I go on EVERY SINGLE DAY to check the wiki of vandalism or new messages on my talk.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ---- ' Hi''' im new here i thought i could help 'cuz i know some coding thanks Sith Lord D Really Rocks OHYA! Dont I? Waddle On There: You win. You caused me to quit Club Penguin Wiki. One less bureaucrat there. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) If you come back, I will come back... CAPHESHE? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) No... I'm sorry... Not all my edits are sandbox. I tried not to have 100 percent TALK PAGE EDITS! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:40, 13 December 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE CAUSING ME TO WANT TO THROW A COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:40, 13 December 2008 (UTC) You are TICKING me off!! Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:43, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I take back what I said about me being your homeboy. It is all Flystar's fault. If he did not tell me about the Sand Box cheat, I would not even have 2,000 edits today. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I don't care... I'm never going back to Club Penguin Wiki... Only if you come back, I will come back. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I don't wan to have 500% of talk page edits... like that is even possible. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:47, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I am going to start fresh... a new account and all that stuff. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:47, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to have a fresh start... with an account called Sk8rbluscat II --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:47, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hey... What's up? I started fresh on CPW. --Sk8rbluscatII TALK TO ME! 21:00, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 00:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) People don't completely trust you so act nice. I've made you a sysop because he contribute a lot. --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 00:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, can wer just agree to a three day block? Thanks!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Now's the time. Star the rebel. Do it now. I have faith in you. --Happy Well, You have to post the picture, not say words.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 20:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) YO! Skatah Here! --'''Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆ 21:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC)